Unexpected Life
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: The day she moved to LA everything changed, for the better and for the worse, at least now she was protected from them. Or so they thought. Her life wasn't like any other teenager, she had to work, work to take care of her ill mother and provide for her ten year old sister at the mere age of seventeen. But a secret has been hidden for too long (By knight lynx)
1. Chapter 1: Moving to LA

**Hey guys, I decided to write a new story... and it's dramatic like really and well unrealistic like my last one. I realized I rushed through that story so I will take this slow but not to slow, for the people who did like my last story thank you so much, you don't know what it means to me.**

 **For the people who don't recognize me... hello it Knight Lynx just decided to change the user name. Well happy reading and please tell what do you think XP**

* * *

Friday 21 March 2007

"kaa-chan, Otousan, where are we going?" A cute little seven year old Misaki asked her parents. Her mother Minako, kneeled to match her height and looked in little Misaki's bright amber eyes.

"Misaki, me, you and otou-san are moving to another country. We are going to America." She explained softly. Minako was really nervous to know her reaction, she knew Misaki loved Japan a lot but she is too little to understand the reason.

"We'll tell her when she is old enough." Sakuya placed a hand on her shoulder, obviously noticing the worried expression on her face. This was the hardest decision they both had to make but they knew it was for the better, they knew it couldn't be helped. Minako slowly picked herself up and waited for Misaki's expression. The little girl seemed to be thinking a lot, especially for her age.

"Really!" She exclaimed excitedly, her amber eyes lighting parents ecstatic, happy knowing their only daughter took the news well.

"Yes. Now go hurry up and pack. We are leaving in few days. Misaki excitedly ran into her small room, her short black hair bouncing matching the rhythm of her small steps, she couldn't believe she was moving. And to AMERICA. This was amazing. She hurriedly packed her things like they were leaving right now, knowing she still had days till they leave.

Both Minako and Sakuya were sitting in their living room, both talking intensely to how they going to manage in America. Sakuya had enough money for now to get them a small flat and get Misaki in school. Minako had also found a nursing job in a local hospital through internet, their flight was two days later on sunday.

"I hope everything will be alright." Minako sighed, she was worried beyond imagination not only because they were moving but also how was Misaki going to get use to the total new environment.

"It'll be alright." Sakuya also sighed yet comforted his wife, same things running through his mind. The couple were only in their early thirties and yet had to go through so much and what was worst, was their daughter was having to go through this. Misaki, yet so innocent and pure was being played by the hands of the devils himself but they both knew, they would do anything to protect their little daughter. **_Anything_**.

Sunday 23 March 2007

"Misa, come on get up." Minako sat beside her daughter, who was currently sleeping. But who can blame her it was only six, still too early to wake up a seven year old. Giving up after the hundredth time, Minako decided to change her while sleeping and carrying her to the airport. Minako made sure she dressed Misaki in comfortable clothes like a dress. She grabbed the blue cotton dress from the bags she re-packed due to Misaki's amazing folding skills (note the sarcasm here) and quickly dressed her up. She brushed her short hair and called out to Sakuya who was currently putting the bags in the taxi they hailed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked running in to the room.

"Yeah, just carry her to the taxi, I'll bring her bag." She smiled lovingly.

"Are you sure, you know you can't carry heavy stuff." Sakuya worriedly asked, Minako was pregnant and only found out last night when they went to their doctor. They both were really happy and had yet to tell Misaki but knowing her they knew she would be really happy.

"Yeah, yeah, i'll be fine. Go." She gave him a little push out of the room. Sakuya now carrying Misaki entered the taxi soon to be followed by Minako.

The taxi start driving as soon as she was seated comfortably and coming to a stop at the airport half hour later. Sakuya paid the driver and took out their stuff, until then Misaki was also awake.

"Where are we Kaa-san." She asked rubbing her eyes, still sleepy.

"Just at the airport, come on now you want to go in a plane, right?" Sakuya asked her sweetly, offering her his hand to hold onto. They looked at her nodding while tightly holding onto her father's hand. They went through the security without any complication, finally arriving in the packed plane full of businessmen and women. This was going to be a long thirteen hour flight they both thought.

* * *

Well how was it?!


	2. Chapter 2: Living in Poor conditions

**Hey back again with another chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday 24 March 2007

After a long flight and then equally long feeling car ride, they finally arrived to their location: California, Los Angeles. Both Sakuya and Minako were fluent in english because of their jobs in past, the same reason to why they were moving to another country. Misaki was yet again sleeping, tiredness took a toll on her.

"Thank you." Sakuya said receiving the change, in Japan they weren't exactly poor but not rich either, they were somewhere in middle but moving to America, starting a new life was harder than it looked. They didn't have much money, the place they were going to be living at for the while, wasn't exactly suitable for young children because of the drunk and homeless people everywhere, most scowling at the sight of them. Obviously racist. Ignoring them they went into the flat at the top of the twenty floored building. The best view being in Misaki's room, it was a small room just enough to fit a single bed and a small wardrobe in with a connected bathroom. The flat only had two bedroom and a living room. They laid her on the small bed and both looked out of the large window.

The sun was just setting here but in Japan it was already mid-night or even later. Being jet lagged, they went to their room, bigger than the previous one. Now a larger double bed, a dresser and a closet. The colour of the room was yet the same, off-white, mostly chipping off from random corners. Both sighing lied in the bed, falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillows. The next day was going to be long.

Tuesday 25 March 2007

"Okaa-san! Where are we!" The scared Misaki, obviously not knowing where she is screamed. It was still early only being eight, her sleeping for over ten hours though. Minako, as soon as heard her voice rushed to her room. But smiling when entering her room, looking at her, she was crouching in her room, hugging her knees. Minako quitley went upto her and indulged her in a motherly hug.

"Misa, we are going to live here. But just for few months." She explained really softly, now making a eye contact with her.

"Why mum. I miss my old room. It was so much bigger than this." Misaki asked softly crying at the same time. Looking at the tears in Misaki's eyes, Minako hugged her even tightly and called Sakuya to tell Misaki the happy news, to cheer her up.

"Misa, we have a good news for you." Sakuya spoke.

"Really! What is it?" She eagrley asked.

"How would you like a little brother or sister?" Minako asked smilling at her, watching her expression change from tears to the widest smile she has ever seen on Misaki.

"Really!" She started to jump up and down on her bed. Sakuya grabbed her and start tickling her. The whole family laughing at the happy moment. They maybe are going through alot of problems but they are happy.

Sunday 15 April 2007

"Misaki, you are going to be late for school!" It has been almost a month since they moved in America, Sakuya usually working the whole weekdays and Minako on the weekends. Misaki had started school after a week and was alright, luckily she picked up the language really fast and was almost fluent. To Minako and Sakuya, she didn't seem to be having much problems but Misaki being a smart child, hid her comfortableness quite well.

She never told her parents that, she didn't like the school because it was so dirty. She didn't tell that kids were being mean to her but she fought them off her self. However she also met nice people and made few friends. Firstly there was Maya, who had blonde hair and green eyes being the same age they shared a lot of interest and became friends in a really short time. Both always enjoying each others company.

"Hey Misa, would you like to move into a new house. A bigger and a better one?" Sakuya asked her kneeling down. They were finally stable enough to move into a good neighbourhood and afford a good school for Misaki.

"Yes, I would love to move. I don't like this place. It's too dirty and small and so not nice." Misaki scruched up her nose as though she was disgusted which on Sakuya laughed. He had found a house near the beach. It was a beautiful wooden house with a lot more space and an extra bedroom too.

* * *

 **Ok so another short chapter but how are you enjoying the story so far. Misaki in this story would be a little ooc since well I am not following the original story, a lot of new characters will be introduced though only their name would be different most of them will have the same personalities as the original.**

 **Another thing please go ahead and check my wattpad, I just start writing there:**

 **name- unicorns-marshmallow**

 **and the story is A Picture say A thousand Words**


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Faith

Friday 20 April 2007

Misaki was awestruch when she saw this place, she couldn't believe her eyes. Compared to the flat this was a palace. She ran as soon as the door opened entering the first door in sight. It was a living room, there was full length windows with white net curtain flowing giving magnificent view of the sea. It was white room with a small sofa in one corner, a table and small TV in other filling the space up. Next she ran to kitchen, not having much intrest in the grey marbles and wood cabinets she ran up the stairs where she met tree more doors.

Looking through each, the first she assumed was her parents because of the large bed and boring contrast of white and wood, well boring at least to her. This room also had a large floor to roof wardrobe and another large window facing the sea with soft salty breeze flowing in. There was also attached bathroom with same contrast. The room next Misaki walked in was her room, it was right next to her parents a light blue room with soft fluffy pastel pink rug and a single bed in the corner with a table right in front. It was another small house but alot spacious.

Minako and Sakuya were origannly suppose to get this house but not having enough money they got a favour from a 'friend' leading them lo live in the flat till they had the money, they all knew this would be a lot more enviromentlly friendly for a seven year old and new born children.

"Okaa-san are we really going to live here?" Misaki eagrly asked her mother, clutching onto her shirt and looking through her eyelashes.

"Yes Misa and we are also going to change your school, I know you had problems in the other one." Minako was now smirking at Misaki's experssion of deer under the headlights.

Monday 23 April 2007

It has been few days since they were living here and they loved it. Misaki went to the beach everyday playing in the sea all the time. Today was her first day at schhol and she was more than excited, she couldn't wait. "Lets go!" Minako shouted standing at the door. Misaki came running down in her clothes consiting of a yellow dress and some trainers.

"Okaa-san, I am ready." She smiled.

"Okay, your school bus is here." and with that Misaki ran out of the house, waving to her smiling mother. "Bye Misa!" Minako shouted over the traffic sound. Although on one side there was a beautiful beach on the other side there was a road. A really busy road.

'I can't wait!' Misaki walked in the bus and took the first empty seat she saw. Walking to the seat, she relised there was someone else sitting their, not wanting to be rude she asked the beautiful girl with long red hair who was facing the window, "Hi can I sit here?" She asked her eyes full of hope. The girl who previoudly was facing the window turned around and saw Misaki standing there.

"Sure!" Her blue eyes lit up, there were frecles all around her nose and cheecks, Misaki noticed.

"Thanks" She sat down. "My name is Misaki." She offered a wave.

"My name is Amaya, nice to meet you." She also waved to her. "Are you new, I never saw you around here." At her question, Misaki eagrly nodded.

"Well in that case would you like to be my friend. I can show you around the school and we can have a lot of fun. We can be best-friends!" Misaki hearing this was really happy. This was amazing, Misaki realized they will be best friends.


	4. Chapter 4: TimeSkip

Tuesday 5 May 2016

"Okaa-san! I can't find my history book." Misaki shouted from her room. Now seventeen year old Misaki had grown up nicely, she had a body shape of a model but didn't care an ounce about her appearance. Her amber eyes now a lot more larger and her hair grown below her waist. She was just above average height of 5"8 and is really hardworking. They still lived in the same house but her room had changed, the pastel pink rug changed to grey rug, the room colour in white with stripes of multi-colours and now adding a study table with shelves above it filled with different books.

"Misa, Amaya is here!" Minako shouted, turning out they both went to the same middle school and high school turning them into best-est of friends. They were each others' rock through rough time. Misaki helped Amaya when she lost her mom in a tragic accident at mere age of thirty-seven, Amaya being only thirteen fell into depression since her mother and she was really close. Amaya has been there when she went through almost similar situation.

Amaya, without any notice barged into Misaki's room. "Girl! Why are shouting on this fine morning." Dramatically falling onto Misaki's bed, she groaned. Her hair now grown in long beautiful mess, her face small and eyes big. She was one of the most beautiful girl Misaki has ever seen, her body shape being thin yet healthy with no exercise at all. Amaya was one of the laziest people you could meet. **(Me haha, just the lazy part :p)**

"What's wrong now." Growing up together, she could sense Amaya's emotions. "Did you and Alex had a fight again." Alex was her boyfriend of one and half years but looking at it now, it doesn't look like it's going to last long, them having fight almost everyday about the most bizarre topics.

"Maybe... I don't know!" Okay she was aggravated.

"Break up. Boys aren't worth it." Misaki sighed, she somehow saw this coming.

"Whatever.."

 _At school_

"Misa, have you heard someone from Japan transferred here?" Victoria, Misaki other friend asked. Victoria, or as everyone called her Tori had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was really attractive to say the least. Her small oval face complimenting with her short hair, making her eyes stand out the most.

"Oh really. That's nice." Misaki dismissed the topic still lost in her history book, knowing she had a test and wanted to get the highest score her friends left her alone. "Girl, you looking amazing today, I bet it was Amaya." Tori said before leaving Misaki. Misaki was wearing a lose crop top with ripped jeans, the most exposing clothes she would ever wear, she wore some cheap trainers, her hair in a ponytail.

"It was!" Misaki shouted back, smiling.

"Times up!" Mr Barret, the history teacher spoke and everybody instantly dropped their pens, half groaning, half cheering for the dreadful test to be finished finally. At the back, Misaki was smiling, happy with how her test went. "So, how was it?" Mr Barret asked his favourite student, while collecting her test paper.

"Good" Answering her teacher with a smile, she left to go to the next class. Biology.

Misaki POV

Biology, okay I don't exactly hate biology but I don't love it but that doesn't matter. I must be the best! Thinking that I went to my locker to revive my text books, I heard people whispering about the apparent new kid moving. I walked up to the biology room and realised that my usual partner Megan isn't here. Oh well I'll work by myself, I went to my seat on the third row, grabbing a pen I start writing down notes when principle suddenly walked in.

"Mrs Potters, we have a new student, he's a transfer from Japan but don't worry, he's fluent in English. Miss Ayuzawa I want you to show him around the school after this class." He told me and I nodded.

"Please introduce yourself." Mrs Potters asked the new student, who had the most mesmerising emerald eyes and spiky blonde hair. He didn't look full Japanese.

"Hi, I am Usui Takumi, half English and half Japanese. Nice to meet you." Mrs Potter nodded at him and told him to sit by me since I'll be showing him around later and cause I don't have a lab partner today, he nodded and sat by me. I kept hearing girls whispering about how _hot_ he is and everything but he's not that hot okay he's good looking with that sharp jawline and straight nose.

"Hi, I am Misaki. Also Japanese." I said smiling politely.

"Takumi." and he didn't say anything. Okay rude person. To be honest all of the male specie is like that. Rude and heartless.

The lesson continued with us barely speaking unless for the necessary and it was time to show him around the schools. I checked his scheduled and realised we have the same homeroom, biology and maths. Showing him around was pretty easy and it was also lunch, so going to the school cafe I grabbed my lunch and went to the rooftop. Hardly anybody knew of this place and the breeze there was always amazing. Taking my chicken sandwich I climbed the stairs and leaned against the fence surrounding the perimeter of the roof.

I was quietly enjoying my lunch when I heard a loud sigh from the other side of the roof where I can't see. Realising someone else was there, I planned to make a quite exit. Leaving quietly I heard something.

"What?" I asked not understanding the first time.

"I said stay." Turning out it was Takumi. Listening to him, I don't know why, but I stayed and finished my lunch. The bell went signalling to go to the next period which was same as Takumi. Maths. "We got the same period." He surprised me speaking in Japanese, it's been so long I spoken Japanese to other than oka-saan or Suzuna. My smile was ear to ear finally after so long listening to someone else speaking Japanese and Takumi probably guessed that, 'cause well he was softly smiling too.

"You speak Japanese?" Okay this is probably dumbest question ever, since he's from Japan.

"And so do you." He states. This boy, I feel is different. 'No Misaki all are the same, remember what your so called father did to you' I scold at myself.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! I am home." A now ten year old Misaki shouted when she got home. Hearing her little, now two year old sister crying, she went up to her room. This was weird, her parents ever left them alone at home without some attendant. "Otou-san!" since it was Saturday, Minako was probably working and it should be Sakuya taking care of them.

She went to their parents room and saw Minako in the corner her shoulder shaking violently. Looking at her mother in this condition, she instantly ran to her side.

"Okaa-san, what's wrong." A very worried Misaki asked, tears also in her eyes.

"..."

"Okaa-san, is otou-san alright?" Worriedness laced to her voice. All she saw was her mother's head shaking no. Her vision blurry, she couldn't breath. "What wrong with him." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"He left us. He's alive but not with us anymore. Don't worry, I'll take care of you two. I'll be both your mother and father." There was something Minako didn't tell and Misaki didn't bother to ask. All she know is her father left them for someone else betrayed her mother. Even though those weren't her exact word, Misaki had learnt to read between the lines.

* * *

 **One of the longest chapters so far! I really hope you are enjoying the story and if you notice something wrong don't hesitate to tell me. Love everyone's review, they honestly make my day so thank you so much. Some people were waiting for Takumi and well here he is but just a warning there hardly be any of his point of view but later on there will be. Also the story wouldn't focus too much on their relationship but I'll be sure to add many as possible of their scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5: My secret

Thursday 7 May 2016

Misaki POV

Today was the last day of the week since we are having a long weekend, I have my last period and after that part-time job that I do. It's an anime based cosplay cafe in LA and since they pay nice and generally are nice people I decided to work there as well as the fact okaa-san is going through illness and can't provide fully, but I want to help her. She knows medicines are expensive and with Shizuko being only ten has some demands.

With me working, I help out okaa-san and fulfil all my little sisters needs. It was gym now, far by my favourite period. Like who doesn't love running, it makes you feel so free.

"Alright you lazy arses it 800 meter today!" our PE teacher shouted, mostly groans and dramatic falling could be heard but I couldn't wait. We all did the warm up and start running, I was like always (not boasting) the first, winning. That was until I heard someone running beside me. Guess who it was, yep you guessed it. It was Takumi.

Lately, in my studies, he is equal to me and now in sports too! No this can't happen. I will beat him! With determination on my mind, I ran. ran faster than I ever ran and finished the 800 in record time of 3.20 minutes. This is fucking amazing! Though Takumi was only step behind me, I still beaten him and I will for everything as well.

* * *

 _Later at the cafe_

"Welcome Master." and today we were cosplaying maids. I really hope no one from school knows that I work here. My scholarship for future universities would definitely be ruined, for a lawyer it's not a respectable job and my only goal in life is to become a lawyer and to stabilize my mum and sister, they both deserve the best. Serving other customers of fifty-fifty mix of each genders, I run from table to table, I hear the small bell at top of the main door ring, signaling someone else is here. "Welcome Master."' I bow as usual but when my gaze fell on who it was my heart stopped.

Usui. Fucking. Takumi! Out of the two million people living in LA why does it have to be HIM! We are nowhere close to school, it's like on the opposite side of LA. I pretend like I dont know who he is and serve him like every other costumer, helping him to the table, taking his order. Just as I was leaving his table after taking his order, he grabbed my arm. What now?!

"Why do you work here?" He questions, calmly, for some reason hating his aura, I snatch my arm away from him.

"None of your business." and there I go. back at the kitchen, I place this order to the chef while the other staff member, Lily comes in. She has red/orange short bob like hair. Her personality, mostly dark. (basically Honoka)

"What were you doing with that customer?" She said pointing to Takumi, obviously noticing our little whatever it was.

"Nothing." A straightforward answer, while I try to leave, the cafe manager, who is in her mid-thirties, still looks like twenty year old girl ran up to me like a high school girl. "Manager, what's wrong?" noticing her giddiness.

"My little Misa finally got a boyfriend!" Confusion written all over my face, she continues. "the blonde Japanese on table eight." again it was Takum.

"He's not my boyfriend, Manager."

Well to say my day went good is the understatement of the year. Because it was horrific, one of the worst days of my life. A new student knows my secret.

* * *

 **Short I know, please don't kill me but I'll be uploading tomorrow.** **If anyone wants my personal insta tell me cause why not. hehehe Just pm me.**

 _Shubhangi matta_ , thank you for the usual reviews, believe me it's really appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Painful memories

Friday 8 May 2016

 _Misaki POV_

Since it's a long weekend, I am doing a full shift at the cafe instead of part-time, anyway thats what I do on weekends anyway. Leaving the house around midday, I arrive at the cafe, yesterdays incident still freshly burning in my mind. 'I really really hope he doesn't come here today.'

"Hey Manager." I chimed arriving from the back door.

"Today we are doing a totally different theme than usual." Luke spoke, he was a sixteen year old cross dressing boy, amazingly good at designing clothes. Courtesy to that being managers nephew, he was the cafe's clothes designer.

"So what are we doing?" Alison, another one of the staff spoke up, she and luke had a really nice relationship. They were like brother and sister.

"Nice question." He places his pinky on his naturally rouge lip. "We are cross dressing." Okay, this is different, we usually dress up as fairies or cats but never cross dressed, this is sure to be fun. "The theme is going to be the same as yesterday but instead of being maids you are going to be butler. Now hurry up and get dressed we don't have that much time!" He screamed the last part and everybody listening to him, picked up their designated clothes going to dressing rooms.

Surprisingly I looked really good in my three piece suit, short hair wig and thin rimmed glasses. "Misa, you look amazing. I think I am in love." Sara, the Manager spoke as soon as I exited the changing room.

"Haha, thanks manager, you look amazing too." I said playing as the flutiousious butler, walking slowly close to her.

"Okay ladies or should I say men, it time to open the cafe." Luke shouted from outside the changing room. All of us exiting and lining up by the door.

Slowly a lot and a lot people, mainly females walked in the cafe. This has to be the most successful day of the whole year. Taking more orders I went to the kitchen to place them forward to the chef. Again walking out and taking out to take more order and receiving a lot of complement.

"Misa you look so handsome." One of the regular customer giggled.

"Thank you miss." I say blowing her a kiss.

"Misa can you take out the garbage." Back at the staff room Lily asked me.

"Sure." I picked up the garbage, walking out the back door where all the bins are, I threw the garbage bag in the bin.

"Misaki is that you?" Japanese. Takumi. I felt breath on my neck and suddenly I was against the wall, facing Takumi. That bloody fucker was cornering me now, I could kill him right now. I pulled his leg with my leg making him fall on the floor. For some reason, I have been taking multiple fighting lesson since I was eight, I always enjoyed them so I never complained.

Before I even realise, he was back up and had me captured, whispering in my ear.

"That was not nice. Misa." Oh that sent shiver all down my spine.

"What do you mean." Why the hell was I blushing and not doing anything, I should be fighting back not just standing there letting him assault me.

"Pervert get lost." I pushed him as hard as I could and rushed back in the cafe. Going in the cafe, I was breathing hard, my whole face bright red.

"Misa are you okay?" Manager asked, her palm on my forehead.

"Yeah, I am fine manager." I tell her and return back to my work

* * *

"Good work everyone. Today was one of the best day of the whole year and we had a lot of request to do this again, which would definitely happen." Manager praises us as we finish of the work and return to change into normal attire.

"Thanks manager!" we say as exiting the cafe, me in particular from the back since it was my job to lock the backdoor. As I start walking out, I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey beautiful." I heard someone walking out the darkness in the alleyway. I tried to ignore it and kept walking. That was until he grabbed my hand, I turned around and recognize him as one of the customer.

"You know you can come with me, and serve me personally." He is utterly disgusting! Just as I was about to punch his face off, someone beat me to it. The guy falling to the ground with bleeding face, scurrying off.

"You know girls shouldn't be walking home alone, for that reason." That Takumi!

"I could've beat him up myself!" I am more than angry, I am FURIOUS!

"I know that." He shrugged. Instead of standing there and arguing with him, I ignored him and walked off. Well I tried at least. "I can take you home, I have a car."

"No thanks. I prefer walking." I shrugged his hand of my shoulder and again tried to walk off but instead just got lifted off on someone's shoulder like a potato sack. "Takumi let go off me!" I punched his back as hard as I could, kicking and scream that was until he dropped me in his BMW i8 coupe, I think.

Putting on my seatbelt, he rushed to the driver's seat in lightning speed. How the hell did he do that.

"Can you give me your address?" He says, eyes concentrated on the road.

"How did you do that?" Instead of answering him, I asked a question of my own.

"Did what?"

"Get there so fast." I say pointing at his seat.

"I ran." He shrugged, my mouth hanging open. Run. That fast.

"Perverted outer space alien." I mumble and heard him laugh for the first time. he laughs? Look he actually laughs. Unconsciously I also start smiling.

"Now can you tell me you address." I look at him skeptically, not sure if I should tell him the address but at the end came to a conclusion that I should.

"Hey Misaki, when did you move to America?" He asked ten minutes into the ride.

"Hmm, I think when I was about seven, why?"

"No reason." He shrugs.

"Why did you move here?" I was interested in why did he move.

"Secret." He winks. I nod, falling into a comfortable silence throughout the ride.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Thanking him, I walk in my house, surprisingly no one home, that was until I realise okaa-san and shizuko were playing by the beach.

* * *

Monday 11 May 2016

I really hope he didn't tell anyone. I am ready, my hard work, my dignity is going to be ruined. All the effort I've been putting into my work is going to be destroyed and all because of that bloody Takumi.

"Hey, why so grumpy?" Amaya and Tori walk into my room. Whats up with her showing up here every bloody morning, not that I mind though.

"I saw you and that hunk piece of meat talking." Tori wiggles her eyebrows weirdly. What the fuck, hunk piece of meat?

"Usui Takumi, she means." Amaya clearly reading the confusion of my face, says.

"Oh, I had to show him around the school." A fake smile plastered on my face.

"Misa! Tori! Amaya! you'll be late for school!" Okaa-san yells from downstairs.

I reached the school and waited for humiliation the whole day but nothing came. No one, like no one even talked to me, normally knowing the school if one person knows about it, the next second everyone knows about it. But no nothing. I let out a breath that I don't realise I am holding when I feel a warm breath on my neck.

 **No one POV**

"What the hell Takumi!?" She screams at the smirking Takumi standing there, arms folded.

"But Misa, I thought we were friends." He whines pretending to be a little child.

"Me and you friends. Never." Misaki spat, walking off leaving the shocked Takumi standing still.

* * *

 _After school._

"Hey, you going to cafe again" Takumi popping out of nowhere aske.

"Are you a frigging alien and why the hell are you talking to me anyways?" Misaki was aggravated now and dark purple evil aura surrounding her.

"So you are not going." Instead of answering him, Misaki keeps on walking. Today was her day off, the only day in the week.

"So why do you work in that cafe if you don't want anyone finding out?" That question got Misaki to stop, bringing all the unwanted memories back, all the painful memories rushing to her brains like it just happened yesterday.

"Hey I am sorry, i didn't mean to make you cry, if you don't want to tell me it's totally okay." Misaki's hand climbs to her face, she didn't realise she was crying.

"Sorry." She mumbles, running off.

* * *

 **Ayy! look at me with those frequent updates. How are you liking Misa and Takumi's relationship? Am I going too fast again?**

 **Please leave a review, and don't forget to follow and favourite this story, it'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **And guess who got their GCSE results back and guess who barely passed. Yep me. I fucking PASSED. Isn't that the happiest news you ever heard.**


	7. Chapter 7: Few months of Happiness

_Tuesday 8 September 2016_

 **Misaki POV**

The summer holidays ended about a month ago, nothing special happening in the holiday except seeing Takumi like everyday, him teasing me to no end also dropping random perverted questions here and there like "Hey Misa what's your underwear colour today?" That was after a day he accidentally saw my undies under my skirt, yes I beat-ed him to pulp but he acted like nothing happened. God I hate him so much. That annoying perverted alien.

He also defeated me in my favourite game. It was game week in the cafe, if you win a game against a employee you get to have a picture with your favourite staff and that alien won against me, nobody wins against me, it's impossible! But that fucker had to win didn't he?

"Takumi if anyone sees this picture, you'll be 6'ft under the ground. buried." I say through gritted teeth.

"Haha but why Misa, you look so adorable in that maid costume that you wore especially for me. My fantasy just became true." Oh how I hate that smug look but despite that I blush profusely for an odd reason. Why the heck am I embarrassed.

Currently we were once again on the roof of the school, the cold September air kissing my skin making me shiver.

"Get it if you can." he was waving the picture high above his head tempting me to go catch it but having the advantage of height I couldn't, instead I just looked like a fish out of water. Flapping. Breathless. "Oh come on Mi-sa-ki you can do it." The nerve of this guy, laughing.

"I am glad, you are amused but give me the picture. Now!" Pushing him hard, and guess what? The picture I was trying to protect fell. It fucking FELL. The air just took my precious picture making it go on the front of the school, where people were arriving from. I rushed after it until I was at the fence but I still tried to catch but no avail. Surprising me Takumi jumped. He freaking jumped from the roof and his landing was totally blocked because of the trees under. Is that boy crazy, who jumps from a roof just to retrieve a piece of paper. He is totally crazy.

I rush down the stairs and go to where that crazy, stupid boy jumped. "Are you crazy!" I was screaming. "Who jumps from a roof just to get a picture?!" My whole face red, I am sure there was smoke coming out of my nose and ears.

"Is Misa-chan worried about me?" He smirks sitting beside a tree, one of his shoe missing, his button down shirt completely open, revealing another shirt under, tightly hugging his body.

"Shut up, you perverted alien." I rush to his side to check if he's been injured anyway, thankfully nothing more than few scratches here and there. "Let's get you to the nurse." I help him up, still blushing because of his previous comment. It's so annoying how he can make me blush so easily.

"Thank God you are okay." Sighing I picked up my own bag as well as his and leave the school property, him limping closely behind me. I go up to his BMW and put our back in the back seat of the beauty. Honestly how does an eighteen year old can afford this car is beyond me, but right now my only mission is to get him home safety and thank God I know how to drive. "Pass me the keys." I was by the driver seat when he threw me the keys, not even questioning me.

Getting in the car, the engine roared to life as I started the car. It wasn't my first time in his car, probably the millionth as he insisted on driving me home after every single shift at the cafe but that new leathery smell was still fresh as ever. I listen to his direction and drive to his house which I guessed he probably shared with his parents but was surprised when I ended up in the underground parking of an apartment complex building.

"Takumi! It's not fair." I whine like a little child, it wasn't fair I didn't know how to play chess. After we drove to his apartment, me carrying out the bags, him leading the way to the top floor. I was totally awe-struck seeing this place with marble floor and modern interior. We sat on his leather white sofa which was place in middle of the living room and he kept on nudging me that he was bored. The conversation was him poking me after every two seconds, whining "I am bored Misa-Chan." and me telling him stop calling that name. Eventually he took out a board of chess even after my complains we played.

* * *

"Oh Misa-chan doesn't like to lose does she now." He cheekily winked, still smirking.

"Stop calling me MISA-CHAN and I am going home." I pack my belonging and wave him bye.

"Wait, I'll drive you."

"Na, it's okay." I hailed a taxi but before it even stopped, I was grabbed by my waist and carried like I was a sack of potato, the familiar cologne smell surrounding me. I knew it was Takumi. "Gosh, you're persistent aren't you?" Raising my eyebrow, I ask him. We were now seated in his car already driving.

"Just for you Misa-chan." Again with that bloody wink.

While in the way of driving home, I received a call from an unknown number, answering the call a what seemed to be a sweet old lady stated taking.

"Hello, is this Misaki Auyzawa?" She asked, her pronunciation broken but yet alright.

"Yes it is." Cautiously answering back.

"Darling now listen to me carefull, this is the Meyer Hospital. You're little sister called us on emergency. Your mom fainted." She explains.

"What! is she okay?" I really okaa-san is alright. I saw Takumi eyeing from the corner and told him to stop the car.

"Darling, I want you to listen to me. Okay?" She once again began, I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "We did full check on her and the situation is serious, I want you to come to this hospital as soon as you can. Okay?"

"Okay, I am on my way." The woman hanged up the call, there was unknown layer of tear covering my eyes.

"Misaki is everything okay?" Takumi eyeing me worriedly.

"Can you take me to the hospital." My voice was shaking as well as my hands which I hadn't realised till Takumi place his on top of mine. Silently thanking him for the ride and the silent comfort, he begins to drive. Ten minutes later I was barging in the hospital like an insane person.

"My mom, is she okay?" I question the receptionist, scarring the poor woman in process.

"Sorry." Takumi came up behind a lot more calmer than I am and began talking. "We had a call that Minako Auyzawa was bought here on emergency." how did he know this? Probably his alien ability. the woman on resptionist begins to type something on the computer, clicking her tongue when she found something.

"Are you Misaki Auyzawa?" She questions me which I simply reply by nodding. "Okay you need to go to the third floor and turn left, the room 355 is on the far end." Takumi thanked the lady and took me with him to the elevator. I rushed to the room as soon it was visible quickly opening the door. There, my mother was lying on the white bed. She looked so fragile and pale, so lifeless. By her, I saw Suzu, sleeping.

"Are you Misaki Auyzawa?" A doctor walks into the room.

"Yes..." Since I didn't knew his name I didn't how to address him.

"Dr Philip. I am going to be your mothers doctor from now on. I am a specialist oncologist. You know what that means?" As soon as I heard this my entire world came crashing down, my okaa-san had cancer. She was going to die. This can't happen, I can't manage Suzuna and myself. She can't leave us, father left us. She can't. "Miss Misaki, I am sorry to say but at this point we can't really do anything or we'll endanger her life further." He looks sympathetic but that doesn't stop me from tumbling back, Takumi at that moment comes and hugs me from the back, I forgot that he was here but thankful for his presence.

"It's going to be okay Misaki. Your mom is going to be okay." He slowly whispers knowing I can't handle anything. I watch the doctor leave, saying something to Takumi before leaving and he simply nodding. "Misaki, hey Misaki. Look at me. Nothing will happen to your mom. Okay?" I was now seated on uncomfortable sofa in the corner of the room, more than ten or so minutes gone since the doctor left. Takumi was kneeling in front of me, wiping my tears. How is this guy, who annoyed me, teased me so much can also comfort me.

I lean into his hand that was placed on the side of my head, closing my eyes, welcoming the warmth.

"Thanks Takumi." I smile a small smile.

"Misaki...The doctor told me to tell you to come see him as soon as you are stable enough to handle the news." Softly he mummers beside. I nod getting up to go find the doctor, Takumi staying there with my mother and sister. Respecting my privacy. I am truly thankful to that.

I find the doctors office easily and knock thrice and wait till I hear a response. Walking in I see him in front of a computer screen, typing urgently, he holds out a hand pointing at the chair in front of the desk.

"Misaki, how are you?" He puts down the laptop screen, facing totally me. I notice his grey eyes full of concern.

"Better. What did you want to talk about?" Deciding not beat around the bush and straight forwardly ask the question.

"Well, Mrs Ayuzawa's cancer has been discovered over a year ago and I believe she was also taking medicine for it. Did you know about that?"

"No."

"Alright. At this point we can't really do much, as mentioning before, her cancer is already at it's last stage and performing chemotherapy could only put her under more pain. I suggest you make the most out of these last four months." His black head bowing as if he was apologising. Without saying anything, I get up from my chair and run out of the hospital. I hate this place more than anything, I hate that smell, I hate the people, I just hate everything! I run and run for as long as my legs can carry me. Stopping at a park I gaze at the grey sky above me, waiting for them to rain as hard as possible.

* * *

 **I am so sorry but from now on the next few chapters are going to be shocking. Again so sorry for the bad news, but I just wanted to be evil. Love ya guys so much. Please don't be a silent reader and favorite and follow this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Old style flirting

**Guess who's back, back again. Sorry for the late update but honestly school is too stressful especially since it's my last year. But if you are enjoying the story please tell me (arigato). I hope you understand but I'll definitely try to upload at least once a month...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Wednesday 9 September 2016

Today for the first time decides not to go to school but to wait for her mother to wake. She wants to question her, she wants to be mad at her but she also wants to love her to spend much time with her as possible. She never wanted leave her side and now instead her mother was leaving her side. She was sitting there, on the chair by her bed. Her hands holding tightly onto Minako's left weak, boney hand. Ever so softly crying, crying the one she loves more than anyone in the world, more than herself, more than her life.

Minako's eyes flutters open and Misaki was at her side in an instant.

"Wat...er." Minako crooks out, her throat feeling dryer than the Sahara desert. She gulps down the water as soon as possible sighing at the feeling of something wet.

"Okaa-san?" Misaki quietly question, a thin sheer thin layer of tears coating her big amber eyes.

"Misa... I am so sorry... Sorry for not telling you." She tries to sit up but fails misrebably, Misaki rushing to her side to help her.

"It's okay okaa-san. It's okay." She helps her mother lay back down and using the remote she raises the head of the bed into sitting position, smiling slightly.

"Where's Shizo?" Minako looks around for her other daughter.

"I dropped her to school, well more like Takumi. But she's safe." Takumi and Minako once met before and she instantly liked him, since than she ordered him to take care of Misaki which he willingly does.

"He's a nice boy, don't let go of him whenyou find out the truth." She mumbles the last part but Misaki still heard her. Though looking at her condition she decides not to question any further instead letting her rest.

"Okaa-san you should rest." Nodding, she falls a sleep instantly.

* * *

Sunday 13 September

"How are we feeling today, Minako?" Dr. Philip walks in happily, checking her blood pressure, heart rate and all the other neccisities.

"Better than before. You seem really happy today. Any peticular reason?" She smugs, him and Minako has gotten really friendly through fewe course of days. Him looking at her as a motherly figure.

"Because I resived the happiest news of my life last night." Him still smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Really, care to share Dr. Sexy." Mianko playfully nudges him also adding a wink. He just goes into a full blown laughter making her laugh as well. Dr. Philip is around the age of twenty-five, grey eyes and black haired man. Obviously the most attractive doctor in the hospital.

"Of course. My wife is pregnant!"

"Really that's amazing. You'll be great father. I'll love to meet him or her one day." she gleams upto him.

"Sure." Saddness evident in his eyes knowing she won't servive that long.

"Okaa-san!" Misaki cheers as she sees her mother laughing. "Doc are you flirting with my mom again."

"Well, what can I do, she's just too beautiful for her own good." He laughs. "Anywho I was here to give you guys a good news. Minako you are offically discharged today."

"that's amazing. Thanks Doc."

"Misaki can you see me outside, just signing few form thats it." Misaki nods following him out. "Misaki, next week, she has another appointment, if you want we can come to your house and do the weekly check there." He hands her few forms to sign while waiting for her answer.

"That be great Doc. Thanks." She smiles upto him and goes back to her mothers room.

"Mom, ready?" She packs the few belongings in a bag and shrugs it over her shoulder. Supporting her mother up she starts to exit when Takumi shows up.

"Oh Takumi dear! How are you?" Minako exclaims, her face lighting up at the sight of Takumi.

"Thanks Minako-san, how are you feeling." he grabs the bag from Misaki's shoulder and shruggs it over his shoulder, taking them with him to his parked car.

"thats a very nice car, thank you dear, for the ride and helping my daughter." She looks at himwith genuine smile, thanking him.

"It was a pleasure Minako-san, I would do it all over again if I had to. You have very lovely daughters." Misaki live usual blushes at his statment, trying to hide herself in the conern.

"Okay, okay Usui just get us home." Shy Misaki stutters, effected by casual talk with Minako about her. The fact was she really liked when Takimi was showing intrest in her but never even wanted to admit it. Even to herselfe. The thought of her liking him scared the shit out of her, how can a person who teases her relentlessly, annoys her to the edge of the world is the one she's attracted to? Nope impossible, she can't be attracted to him. Or could she?

Back at the house everything was cheerful and happy, Takumi staying for dinner since Minako insisted him, shizuko being the ten year old she is annoyed everyone with her emotionless behavour. Apperently right now Misaki was trying to cook the dinner and we all know how that went, everything burning and exploding into a big black cloud. All the fire alarms around the house started to go off, that was until all the doors and windows were opened and the smoke been led out. Half way through the second go at cooking and nothing was looking that was until Takumi came waltzing in the kitchen.

"Misa-chan," He cheekily smiled draging out the chan "are we trying to burn the house down." He nudges and pokes her shoulder. Of course being Misaki she turns red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Oh like you can do anything better." A challange has arised.

"Yep." popping the 'p'.

"I like to see you try." Smuging she removes her apron, handing it to him and sitting one of the kitchen stool by the island. Taking the bright pick apron from her, he shrugs it up also grabbing the knife and few ingredients from the fridge.

"Madame, today we'll be cooking vegetable rice with some out of the world sauce." He imitates a french accent while saying this only making Misaki chuckle out of humor. Grabbing one the multi-coloured pepper he starts chopping it like a pro, practically making Misaki's jaw drop down to the floor. 'Okay he's only good at cutting vegetable, right?' she thinks not wanting to admit defeat so early into the competition. Takumi grabs more vegetable, cutting them and then store them. He boils some rice adding the now different vegetables into them. By the time he's done with the dish Misaki's eyes are bulging out of their sockets and her jaw is down to the floor, watching him move so expertly in her kitchen just made something inside her... tingle.

"That was great Usui-san." Shizuko says in a greatful tone, something really different from her monotone expression.

"Thank you and please call me Takumi." He smiles widely at her and I think she is just swoon by him but than who wouldn't be. Misaki was in shock, how was that so good, she couldn't understand. The simple food he prepared was no less than something you would eat at a five star hotel. "Well, I must take my leave, it was really nice afternoon. Thank you ladies." Being his usual charming self he stands up, kissing the back of Minako's and Shizuko's hand but when he went Misaki's hand, his lips lingered a second too long, making her blush to the roots. He was simply flirting not much harm in that.

* * *

Sorry, it was unedited but I tried my best. But to make up for it, I would recommend watching K-dramas. Honestly if you haven't watched any yet, what are you doing with your lives (jokes) but seriously give it a try. I would defiantly recommend watching Strong women do bong soon and if you do watch, lets fangirl over how hot Park Hyung-sik like girl he's perfect... haha sorry for rambling but dont forget to pm me if you watch any k-dramas, I love fangirling with people I never met.


End file.
